My Wife's Brother
by Nakaia Aidan-Sun
Summary: Chapter 3 now up Jack's autobiography. SLASH. "Well, maybe I should explain who I am and why I’m so unlucky that I die in the first paragraph of my own autobiography." (JackDavid)
1. Chapter 1: My Biggest Mistake

_A/N: Well, I just thought it was about time that I started to write a new fic, so I hope you all enjoy it._  
  
**My Wife's Brother**  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I just stood in shock. He had shot me. My supposed father had just shot me. Was I dreaming or was this just the worst and last day of my life.  
  
Well, maybe I should explain who I am and why I'm so unlucky that I die in the first paragraph of my own autobiography. Well, my name is Francis Sullivan, or at least that's my official name according the bulls. BUT if you call me that I swear I'll come back from Heaven and haunt you. How do I know for sure that I'm going to heaven? Well, I was a newsie around the turn of the century, so I figure; I've already been through Hell. Anyway back to the point, you can call me Jack Kelly, since that's what my friends and my gravestone called me.  
  
Maybe if you were in New York City back in 1899, you've heard of me. Back then I was Jack Kelly, Strike Leader. I was the one who gave up my dream for my friends and for a silly girl with big brown eyes. And I bet I can read your thoughts right now. But no, giving up my dream wasn't my worst mistake, falling in love with Him was.  
  
Yeah, you heard me right, I did say him. Now don't get me wrong, he didn't ruin my life, and I wouldn't have lived any loner if I had realized it earlier. But I might have gone without hurting so many people that I had loved and cared about. But maybe I'm getting ahead of myself again.  
  
You see I committed one of the worst sins a guy can. A sin so bad that the bible didn't even mention it. I fell in love with my wife's brother, David Jacobs.  
  
Yeah, he is the same David Jacobs that was my right hand man during the strike. He was beautiful, blue eyes, brown curly hair, and a smile that could make anyone, even Pulitzer turn queer. But for some reason, I didn't realize how I felt or at least admit to it...until I was already married to his sister.  
  
Yeah, I married Sarah Jacobs, the silly girl with big brown eyes, and we actually had a good life together. I mean we had two kids and one on the way when it finally hit me...  
  
Well, maybe I should return to my childhood then I can make you pity me, before you think that I'm the worst person who has ever walked the face of the Earth. So, here it goes, my cuddy childhood...  
  
_A/N: Well, there's chapter one, but the next chapter is longer I promise (because I already have more then twice this much and its not done yet.) But please let me know what you think of it._


	2. Chapter 2: My Childhood

_A/N: Wow, two chapters in one day, you should all be proud, since this is probably never going to happen again this decade. Well, here's chapter 2!_  
  
**My Wife's Brother  
**  
Chapter 2  
  
I was born in Brooklyn, New York; although if you were to tell Spot that I'd soak ya! Oh, wait, I can't really soak ya, seeing as I'm dead... But I could always make you soak your pants, if you get what I'm saying.  
  
Now back to my autobiography. My birth mother's name was Anna Kelly at the time I was born. She named my Jack Kelly after her father, but because she was a single teenage woman she was forced to sell me to a rich family named the Sullivan.  
  
My new 'father's' name was Francis Jeffrey Sullivan. He was a short man with an even shorter temper. Alice Sullivan, however, was a saint. She and her daughter Maria really were. How they managed to live with my 'father', I don't think I'll ever know, unless of course God'll be able to tell me.  
  
Now back to my 'father'. He was kind enough to us when he was sober. But when he was drunk, everyone would hide. I remember that he was always upset that 'a little bitch' could have a son, while 'a pure-breed lady' couldn't pull off having anything more than a stupid fool of a daughter.  
  
These drunken rants were the first time I ever heard about my mother. When I was about five I went to ask Maria, who was about nineteen at the time, if she knew anything about my parents. She smiled sweetly as she gave me the normal "They both love you a lot, Frankie" line.  
  
"But Maria," I managed to complain as tears came streaming out of my eyes, "I heard daddy say that my mom was a young bitch from Brooklyn, does that mean I'm a doggie?"  
  
We had this conversation many times, each time she would hug me and tell me that she was positive that I wasn't a dog.  
  
After my sixth birthday, my father went out drinking again, and Maria took me to Brooklyn. It was that night that I met my mother for the first time. Her new name was Anna Conlon and she had a new little boy who looked about four and a baby at her breast.  
  
Well, the boy's name was Jack Spot Conlon. My mother was so heartbroken that she had to give me up that she couldn't think of anything else. So she named her next son, Jack to fill the empty whole in her heart. So you see, when I told Jack that my mother called me Jack Kelly, I wasn't lying.  
  
For a few months after our first visit, Maria and I went to see my mother every afternoon. After about the seventh time, mama came with us to visit her.  
  
On my last visit with my mother she gave me an oversized black cowboy hat and told me that it was my father's, my real father's. She also told me that he lived in a city out west called Santa Fe. She also told me to never forget that I was born for a reason, even if no one knew what it was yet. She kissed me and held me tight before adding, "You be good to your mom and sister Jack Kelly." I promise that I would before going home with Maria and Mama.  
  
When we got to the house, Frances was at the door.  
  
"So, where has my family been?" He slurred as Mama pressed my hat into my hands and whispered that I needed to go and hide.  
  
"Mama," I started to complain, but Alice came and picked me up.  
  
"Don't forget what your other ma told you. You have to be a good boy." She kissed my forehead as she placed me in one of the kitchen cupboard. "Now, promise me that you leave until Mama or I come and get you."  
  
My eyes started to tear as she hugged me, "Promise me, Frankie."  
  
"I promise, Maria, I promise." She shut the door and everything went dark.  
  
All I could hear was lifted voices, then two gunshots and then silence. I stayed in the cupboard for what felt like an eternity, before my stomach kicked in.  
  
It was five o'clock p.m. when I left my hiding place and the bulls were all over my house. I walked into the front room, where I saw a sight that still haunts me now, after death. Mama and Maria both lay on the floor dead with a single bullet hole between the eyes. I stared for a few minutes before a cop saw me.  
  
"How'd you get in here, Kid?" He asked as he put my hat on my head. I blinked a few times, unwilling to cry again.  
  
"I live here," I whispered.  
  
The shook his head as he stopped smiling, "What's your name, kid?"  
  
"Frankie Sullivan, sir." I don't know why I choose to use that name, but now I think it was in memory of their sacrifice for me. When I saw my 'father' talking to another cop I snapped and told the cop everything I could remember about that night. Then he hugged me, reassuring me that I had done the night thing.  
  
My 'father' admitted his sin to the police; before they took him away he somehow managed to convince them to talk to his 'poor son' one last time. He said it was to apologize, but it wasn't. The conversation stayed with me for a long time.  
  
"Papa." I looked at him my eyes almost to the point of tears, "Why?"  
  
He hit me. "It's all you fault, Jack." He spat out my real name. "If you would have just kept your damn bastard mouth shut, they would still be alive."  
  
I looked at him now crying. "I'm sorry, Papa."  
  
He pulled me into a hug, to make the police think we had been a happy father and son. I lost everything that day. But it was the guilt of the deaths that lead my life for the longest time.  
  
_A/N: Well, chapter 2 is now done. The next chapter will be full of even more Jack-ish sob stories. Well, that's all until Chapter 3, the Refuge._


	3. Chapter 3: Cowboy

_A/N: Well, here I am chapter 3 already. It seems like just yesterday I posted the first chapter...Wait, it was just yesterday... Oh well. Shout outs will be given at the end of the chapter. Oh, this chapter is dedicated to Repeat, (because I chose a random number then counted reviews...) but please review, then who knows, the next chapter might be dedicated to you!_  
  
**My Wife's Brother**  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was my fault that they had died. Even now nineteen years after their deaths, I still have a hard time accepting it. But when I was six and seven, their deaths ruled my life.  
  
After their deaths, I went back to where we had seen my mother only days before. I ran up to the door ready to open it when I was knocked out of the way. A young man stood their with the other Jack and the baby as a wagon drove away with a big box on the back.  
  
I looked up to the man still in shock of what happened at my house. "Excuse me, sir. Have you seen a lady named Anna Conlon?"  
  
He looked down to me, "Sorry kid. My wife's dead."  
  
I blinked, "But sir. She's my mother, and I saw her a few days ago."  
  
The man studied my face. "You're that boy, Francis Sullivan from the news aren't ya?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"So, my bitch of a wife gave birth to you, eh?" He asked almost laughing.  
  
"But sir. Maria said that my mother wasn't a doggie." I said still unable to understand the different meanings for the word bitch.  
  
He laughed. "Bitch can mean two things, kid. Either a female dog, or a well... Well, I don't think that a young gentleman like you should know about words like that."  
  
I nodded. "Please sir. Can I stay with you? My mama and sister died."  
  
"So, I've heard. But what makes you think you're welcome here?" He asked as he scowled at me. I guess that scowl is one of the things Spot got from his father.  
  
"I don't know. I just thought that maybe..."  
  
"Go away." He said before pushing the other Jack and the baby inside. "Listen I have a son and daughter to take care of. I can't feed a little bastard. Especially not one who's cursed like you."  
  
"Cursed?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, you're bad luck, Kid." He said before going back into the house. "Just leave before you end up making your half siblings die too."  
  
I ran away from Brooklyn that night, and I didn't return until years later. When believe it or not I had to go meet Spot for the first time, but I that's not until later in my life. So I need to stop getting ahead of myself.  
  
I ran faster than I had ever ran in my life. I managed to get to Manhattan before I passed out on the ground.  
  
The next morning I awoke with some nuns looking over me. "Are you okay, Child?" one of them asked.  
  
I nodded afraid that if I talked to them they would die. I went to sit up, but they pushed me back down, "You need to rest, young Francis."  
  
I guess they had read my name in the newspaper or something, because I was raised to be Jewish, just like the Sullivans. I sat up again. "I need to go." I whispered.  
  
"But why, Francis?" The other nun asked.  
  
"I was taught not to take charity."  
  
The nuns both nodded, "You will be a good man, Francis."  
  
I looked blankly at them before standing up and leaving the room. All I could think was 'good men don't cause death'.  
  
I saw my first newsie that day in Manhattan. He was running away from some bulls.  
  
"Move it kid." The boy said as he ran into an alley and hide.  
  
The bulls were right behind him. They ran up to me panting. "Hey, have you seen a boy come this way."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Which way did he go?" I pointed in the direction opposite the alley. They nodded then ran off.  
  
The boy stood up and walked over to me. "Thanks kid."  
  
I nodded again.  
  
"So, are you hungry?" He asked. I just stared at him. "Oh yeah, the name's Yank. I'm the leader of the Manhattan Newsies."  
  
"Newsies?" I asked quietly before holding out my hand, "My names Francis."  
  
He smiled, "Well, come on Frankie, I'll get you something to eat."  
  
"But, I'm bad luck, Mr. Yank, sir." I said still looking at the ground.  
  
Yank smiled at me one more time, "Hey, any kind of luck is better than no luck, besides you have to have good luck, after all you met me."  
  
I followed Yank to a small food stand. He smiled to some ladies and introduced me as his new friend. They called me cute and gave me a nickel to 'help me' since I was only a poor newsboy.  
  
When they turned to kiss my forehead and pinch my cheeks, Yank pocketed a couple of apples. He then handed one to me before running off.  
  
"I'll see ya around, Frankie."  
  
I waved with the apple in my hand. A tall, fat guy walked up to me and grabbed my hand. "Are you going to pay for that, son?"  
  
I blinked. You see I had never had to pay for something before, it had always just been given to me. "Pay for it?" I asked. He glared at me.  
  
I don't know what made me start to run. But I did. I ran for about two blocks before some bulls caught me.  
  
"Oh, it's you Francis," said a familiar voice. It was the officer who I had met that day that my family died.  
  
"Hello sir." I said, if I were smart I would've ran, but I felt safe around him. After all, he had helped me get rid of my father.  
  
"So, where'd you get this apple from?"  
  
"I...a boy gave it to me," I said, honestly.  
  
I could tell that he didn't believe me when he sighed and turned to his partner. "I hate to say it, George, but I think we have to take him the refuge."  
  
'George' smiled down at me, "Come on, Cowboy. We have a safe place for you to go."  
  
I reached up and felt my hat. I guess that was when I first adopted the name 'Cowboy'. I guess it's kind of strange to get your nickname from a cop. But hell, Boots was named after some cat in some story, so I guess I shouldn't complain.  
  
The policeman from Brooklyn reached down and grabbed my hand gently, "Come on, Francis."  
  
I smiled up to him as I followed him to the refuge, for my first time.  
  
_A/N: Well, I didn't get to the point of him being in the Refuge, but I guess I'll just do that part the next time I sit down at the computer. But I hope you enjoyed it. Now to my favorite part of writing (at least with author's notes) Shout-outs!  
_  
_Chapter 1 Shout Outs:_  
  
Rannoch- _Hey Doll-face, it's an Autobiography, not a biography. rolls eyes overdramatically hehe, since you were the first review for that chapter I shall give you my Jack!Muse for a day, to torture as you please.  
  
Jack!Muse: But, Ele! Who will help you with my autobiography?  
  
Um... Dutchy!Muse... He does help me with everything else...Have fun Ari- ness._  
  
SpotLover421- _So, you like it? beams with pride I hope it lets you read the next chapter soon Braids, and I hope you like it still_.  
  
Tooker- _Eattie-goil! You read a Newsies fic! Wow! That's step one on my plan to make you as obsessed with Newsies as Ani and I. Well, thanks for the review.  
_  
Chapter 2 Shout Outs:  
  
Rannoch- _I don't know if I'd want to hold and cuddle Jack if I were you... You see my imagination has been watching Fruits Basket with me... so if you hug him he might actually turn into a doggie... Sorry Ari, that I didn't make you his first lover, and won't, but I hope you will still like it.  
_  
Repeat- _You know you're right, what is better than Sarah being miserable? Well, I hope you like it, it's just that I've been watching too many chick- flics on the Hallmark channel... but I only get the depressing parts out of them... So, this is kinda the way my mind patched all of them together. I hope you like it! (And lookie, it's dedicated to you this chapter)  
_  
Liams Kitten- _Is this fast enough, I know that other people have updated a hell of a lot faster, but I'm doing pretty good when you compare this update-age time to some of my other stuff's update-age time. (Look, I made up a new word... and I think I like it) Well, I hope you like it! Thanks for the review.  
_  
Two-Bits- _I have a knack for writing, eh? Well, I hope I updated soon enough!  
  
Ending A/N: I hope you guys all like it so far, and I am kinda sorry that its so depressing, but it will get So, please review again._


End file.
